Prank vs Prank
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: Jester starts driving everyone mad with pranks till one day the other puppets decide they need to devise a prank of their own to try and get him to stop. Will it work? You find out! Story request for Phoenix Firewing


Story for Phoenix Firewing:

Ready…

Set…

GO!

"Oh Blade." Jester sang out.

"What?" The pale-faced puppet looked up curiously.

"Guess who I just saw."

"Who?"

"I saw Ms. Leech makin' out with Six Shooter."

"WHAT?!"

"Mhm." Nodded his head.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Behind that door." Points towards the door down the dark hall.

Blade ran right passed him into the hallway and then he tripped falling down. Sticky traps had been scattered all across the floor. Blade's feet and face had been stuck. "WHO PUT THESE HERE!" he muffled.

Jester walked over to his leader and patted him on the top of the hat. "Pranked ya didn't I?"

"JESTERRRRRR!" He tried getting up but was still stuck.

"I'll see if you can try to get out by yourself." He skipped away looking for another victim.

Pinhead sat on the dinning room table he was trying to put a puzzle back together. Jester saw the opportunity and took it.

"Hey Pinhead."

"Huh? Oh hi Jester."

"Watcha up to?"

"Well I'm trying to fix this broken puzzle."

"Well, would you like some brain matter from the last dad human we collected it from?" Holding out a shot.

"Sure buddy!" He got the shot from the smaller puppet and injected himself with it. "Hey…wait a minute little buddy…this doesn't feel or taste like brain matter."

"That's because I gave you limeade instead! You've just been pranked!" He hopped off the table and darted to the door. Pinhead spit out as much lime as he could and then heard the miserable pleas for help from Blade upstairs. Waddling up he released Blade from the sticky traps and plopped him back on the ground.

"You ok Blade?"

"I'm fine, but Jester's pranks have gone way too far! Pinhead, go and gather up the others, I want a small little meeting."

A few hours later all the puppets except Jester had been gathered in one of the guest rooms.

"Ok guys, I called you all here today because I'm tired of Jester's crap! Not only today he tricked me to walk in sticky traps, but also yesterday he had replaced my weapons with plastic ones and didn't tell me about it till after we killed the human! For the longest time I thought my weapons had gone dull. "

"The little twerp pranked my too. Pitch black at night and he helped me by giving directions to the front door…turned out to be directions to the swimming pool." Torch's eyes glowed.

"Well he went on telling me Bombshell was planni' on killing us all with this secret weapon she had. Of course I believed him cause he's the smart one, but by the time I actually asked her she laughed at my face and from the corner of my eye I say that little a-hole mouth out the words 'pranked you'." Six Shooter leaned back in the couch they all had been sitting on.

"He replaced my shampoo with glue!" Ms. Leech cried out.

Decapitron looked uneasy and spoke. "When I asked him to hand me over my regular head he gave me a grape…NOBODY TOLD ME I HAD A GRAPE ON MY HEAD FOR THE LAST FIVE HOURS!"

"I'm getting really tired of his pranks myself. I mean replacing al my bar glasses with dissolving plastic? That's just mean." Tunneler's drill started spinning around.

"Guys, I think there's only one thing that'll stop him." Blade stood up.

"What?" The puppets asked.

"We prank him back so he'll never prank us again!"

"Blade, remember I built Jester to have a higher IQ then anybody in this group excluding me." Decapitron pointed out.

"Well Decapitron, you didn't build him, so stop talkin' nonsense alright?"

"But I did build him, I built all of you, I am Toulon."

"Sure, Sure whatever you say." Tunneler escorted him out.

"What prank would we even use on him?" Ms. Leech tilted her head to the side.

"THE Prank my dear." Blade's smile stretched across his face and continued to discuss his plan.

A few hours later Jester laid across the floor reading an old war propaganda comic he found. Something went by in the corner of his eye. It looked like it rushed in to the lobby so he brushed himself off and went to check it out. He tiptoed and peered around the corner. All he could see was a tall man in a trench holding Ms. Leech in one hand.

"What's a human doing here with Ms. Leech?" He thought to himself.

The man held the female puppet and threw her in the fireplace in front of him. Jester leaped back in surprise and started panicking. Trench coat man turned away and exited the lobby area. The small puppet was still shocked. How did that just happen? Slowly creeping up he glanced over at the fireplace and saw Ms. Leech's burning body parts.

"MS. LEECH!" He dashed towards it and tried getting it out but the fire kept him away. "I-I HAVE TO GET BLADE!" He ran in the elevator and started going up to the top floor. Reaching the top he ran to the room the puppets stayed in and started screaming his head off. "MS. LEECH JUST DIED!"

"Is this another one of your pranks?" Blade raised an eyebrow.

"No I swear, a trench coat man threw her in the fire!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Torch spouted.

"Listen please! This isn't a prank!"

"Sure it isn't buddy." Six Shooter continued cleaning his guns. "We believe you…not."

"Guys c'mon! Ms. Leech just died in a fire and you guys aren't listening!" Jester started to tear up.

"Fine! I'll go check it out!" Blade pushed him to the side and went down stairs.

Once they came there he checked the fireplace and found nothing. "So…Ms. Leech was here?"

"Blade I swear on my life she was right here! All the evidence must've burned away! There's somebody in the hotel!"

"Fine, fine. But you can't turn around and prank me! I will stab your eyes out if you do."

"I promise I won't"

"OK…now, were would the human run off to?"

"Can we kill him soon?"

"Why Jes?"

"Well, it's getting pretty dark out." He looked out the window as the sun was setting.

"Sure, whatever, we'll find this 'human' immediately." Blade walked around and gathered the other puppets to have a search. A few hours later they met up again in the dinning room.

"Find anything guys?" The leader asked.

All the puppets shook their heads no.

"See Jes? Nothings out there."

"But…where's Six Shooter?"

"What do you mean?" He looked back at the group and noticed that the cowboy was missing. "Six Shooter?"

"THE HUMAN MUST'VE GOT HIM!"

"Jester! For the last time stop trying to play one of your pranks on us!"

"BUT IT'S NOT A PRANK!"

"Seriously, where'd you put Six Shooter and Leech Woman? Are they apart of this or something?"

"Blade, a human is here, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I swear it's not a prank."

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine I believe you, but where is he if we didn't find him earlier."

The sun was gone and the night was upon them. All the lights had been off because they couldn't see the light switch, so basically it was pitch black in there.

"Oh no! Now we have no idea where this guy is hiding!" Jester hid behind Blade.

"Well if you guys need me, I'm getting a snack." Pinhead headed to the refrigerator.

"(SIGH) I'll go with him to light the way." Torch followed behind him.

After a couple minutes went by Jester started to get worried.

"Blade, what if they got caught?"

"They're not caught."

"But what if they are?"

"Don't worry my children, we'll be fine." Decapitron said. "I'll let nothing happen to you." At that exact moment a set of huge gloved hands grabbed him up.

"DECAPITRON NO!" Trying to grab his hand before he disappeared in the shadows, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Holy Shoot Jester! You were right!"

"Hm." Tunneler added.

"We have to go get Pinhead and Torch!" The three of them ran to the kitchen and found the light Torch's flame.

"GUYS! Decapitron was just taken!"

"SUUUUUURRrrrreeeeee." they both said.

"He's not lying, I saw it myself." Blade stepped in.

"Wait? So now it's just the four of us?" Torch asked.

"Five, counting Jester."

"Oh, didn't think he would count. Ya know since he's so useless."

Jester folded his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"Torch c'mon that wasn't a nice thing to say." Pinhead tried to break it up between the two.

"Well I for one think that he's lying to us!"

"Torch."

"YEP! I think he's tryin' to prank us! And I for one do NOT believe a random trench coat man! SNUCK IN TO THE HOTEL!" at his last words the same pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him in the darkness.

"TORCH!" Pinhead jumped after him.

"PINHEAD!" Jester coward behind Blade.

The next thing the two heard heard was the static robotic screaming from Torch and the fire going out completely.

"Torch…Pinhead?"

"I think they're gone Jes."

The room was completely pitch black and silent.

"C'mon I think I know my way out of here!" He grabbed his hand and ran away from the kitchen.

"Blade, were are we going?"

"Out of here! We'll hide outside till the morning when we can kill this creep!" Blade tripped over himself and they both landed on the lobby floor.

"OOF! Jester you ok?"

"I'm fine." Rubbing his head.

The next thing that happened was a flashlight landing directly on top of them. The man wore a trench coat and hat that covered his face.

"JESTER RUN! Blade pushed him away as he was getting pulled back from the man.

He ran of course not knowing where he was going. He bumped in to different places and kept getting lost. He didn't know what area he was in; he didn't know if he was going left or right. Finally giving up he fell down to his knees and took a breath. Large footsteps could be heard and the man was over top of him.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT EVER WE DID!" He started crying and covered his face.

"PRANKED YOU!" The man took off the hat and it was Tunneler. They took off the trench coat with Pinhead as the arms and Six Shooter as the legs. Ms. Leech, Blade, Decapitron, and Torch appeared behind them and they turned the lights back on.

"W-what?" tears still coming down his face.

"Well we pranked you for pranking us all that time." Six smiled.

"We're sorry if we scares you, but it was worth it little buddy." Pinhead patted him on the head.

"Well at least you learned your lesson." Blade walked between them.

Jester wiped the tears away and looked up at him. "I think you're right Blade, I'll never prank any of you again."

"That's good to hear." He walked up the staircase and stepped down on the first step, which swung a pie straight to the leaders face.

"Whoops!" Jester snickered. "Fingers crossed!"

Blade wiped the pie away and proceeded to chase the other puppet around the lobby.

Writers Note: Thanks for the request Phoenix! Hoped everybody enjoyed! And thank you for giving me something to write!


End file.
